simsfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Blog utilisateur:Aster09/Rumeurs : les jeux à venir
Dernière mise à jour : 22 octobre 2019 (les dernières informations ajoutées sont en vert) :Pour des rumeurs plus anciennes, consultez les archives. ---- Les rumeurs n'ont pas vraiment leur place en tant qu'article dans cette encyclopédie, mais c'est un sujet important car, de nombreuses fois, les rumeurs s'avèrent exactes. Les rumeurs, du moins celles qui seront listées ici, ne sortent pas de nulle part, celles-ci se fondent sur des fuites trouvées sur Internet. Les Sims Wiki ouvre donc ce billet de blog pour partager ces informations. Revenez de temps en temps sur ce billet de blog pour voir les nouvelles informations ajoutées (en vert) si vous souhaitez rester au courant des dernières rumeurs. Pour rappel, Les Sims Wiki n'autorise pas la création d'un article concernant un jeu avant que son existence ne soit réellement établie et qu'un nom français ne soit disponible. Rumeurs en cours Divers disques additionnels pour Les Sims 4 Le 9 octobre 2014, des lecteurs de SimsVIP ont partagé des captures d'écran d'un sondage officiel proposant différentes idées d'extensions pour Les Sims 4, certaines des propositions se sont concrétisées, les propositions restantes sont ainsi susceptibles de devenir également réalité dans le futur. ;Surnaturel (Supernatural) Explorez le mystérieux monde du surnaturel où vous pourrez créer des vampires, des élémentaires ou même des amis surnaturels qui vous aideront à la maison. Vous pourrez aussi découvrir des pierres runiques vous permettant de contrôler les éléments. Cependant, faites attention à la façon de vivre de vos Sims, ou les morts pourront revenir en tant que mauvais esprits pour tourmenter vos Sims et leurs émotions. *Vampires : Jouez un vampire avec lequel vous pouvez suivre, charmer ou persuader les autres Sims pour les faire vous obéir. *Esprits : Les esprits hanteront et possèderont des Sims insouciants et des objets, créant des histoires surprenantes pour tous. *Elémentaires : Jouez des Sims ayant le pouvoir d'un des quatre éléments de la nature : Feu, Eau, Terre ou Vent *Assemblez un monstre : Découvrez comment assembler votre propre monstre et donnez-lui la vie. *Collection de runes : Collectez des runes, apprenez leurs secrets et utilisez-les pour contrôler les éléments. *Ajout de personnalisation : Personnalisez l'apparence de vos Sims de nouvelles façons en ajustant leurs ongles et leurs crocs, en modifiant leurs tatouages et en personnalisant les effets visuels que vos Sims obtiennent. Traduction par Aster09 Le 8 août 2015, un lecteur de SimsVIP a partagé des captures d'écran d'un sondage officiel proposant de nouveau d'autres idées d'extensions pour Les Sims 4 : ;Sur la route (On the Road) Montez derrière le volant de différents véhicules, y compris des voitures, des camions et des motos. Réparez de vieilles voitures, construisez une hot rod ou sautez dans votre véhicule et explorez de nombreuses destinations touristiques uniques. Montez derrière le volant et traversez le pays avec vos Sims ! Choisissez parmi une large variété de véhicules, y compris des voitures, des camions et même des motos. Gagnez votre vie en réparant de vieilles voitures ou en construisant la hot rod parfaite. Montez dans votre véhicule et explorez le monde en visitant de nombreuses destinations touristiques uniques. *Nouveaux véhicules : Vos Sims peuvent choisir parmi une variété de véhicules qu'ils pourront posséder et conduire, y compris des voitures, des camions et même des motos. *Construisez un garage : Construisez un tout nouveau garage où vous pouvez travailler sur vos véhicules et exposez-les pour que tout le monde les voit. *Devenez mécanicien : Réparez, personnalisez et construisez de nouvelles voitures avec la nouvelle carrière active de Mécanicien. *Visitez des destinations touristiques : Prenez la route avec votre véhicule pour visiter des destinations touristiques telles que le Grand Sims Canyon, la plus grande boule de ficelle du monde ou l'endroit mystère secret. Traduction par Aster09 ;Générations (Generations) Il est temps de fonder une famille ! Élevez vos enfants de bébés à bambins. Regardez vos enfants grandir pour devenir des pré-adolescents grognons et aidez-les à surmonter les épreuves de la jeunesse. Créez une dynastie qui durera pour toujours. Il est temps pour vos Sims de s'installer et de commencer une famille ! Élevez vos enfants de bébés gazouillants à bambins bagarreurs, avec tout l'amusement et l'excitation que les enfants apportent. Regardez vos enfants grandir pour devenir des pré-adolescents grognons et aidez-les à surmonter les épreuves de la jeunesse. Aidez votre famille à grandir et prospérer pour devenir une dynastie qui durera pour toujours. *Bambins : Pour la première fois dans Les Sims 4, vous pouvez faire l'expérience des joies de (texte manquant). Traduction par Aster09 ;Réalité (Get Real) Il est temps de devenir une star de la télé-réalité ! Rejoignez le casting de Découpé & Retourné pour affronter d'autres chefs, Trouver l'amour pour devenir le célibataire le plus désirable ou Direction haute couture pour devenir une star de la mode. Traduction par Aster09 ;Trouver l'amour (Find Love) Trouvez le grand amour dans Les Sims 4 ! Rencontrez votre rencard sur SimMatch, emmenez votre rencard dans des endroits romantiques, développez votre réputation romantique et organisez le mariage de vos rêves ! L'amour est dans l'air dans Les Sims 4 ! Trouvez l'âme-sœur de votre Sim avec la nouvelle application de rencontre SimMatch puis rendez-vous dans les nouveaux endroits romantiques pour un rencard parfait. Développez votre réputation romantique pour devenir un compagnon loyal ou le briseur de cœurs de la ville, et profitez de la fête de mariage ultime, à compléter avec une fête d'enterrement de vie de garçon ou de jeune ville et de la nourriture et des décors exclusifs. *L'application de rencontre SimMatch : Aidez vos Sims à trouver leur âme-sœur ou une histoire d'une nuit avec la nouvelle application SimMatch. Choisissez le selfie parfait, complétez leur profil et décidez à quel point vos Sims souhaitent être honnêtes. *Endroits romantiques : Emmenez vos Sims pour un rencard parfait à l'un des nouveaux endroits romantiques, y compris un lit douillet avec petit-déjeuner ou un salon chic et écologique. *Réputation romantique : Développez votre réputation romantique en allant à des rencards avec différents Sims. Serez-vous connu comme un compagnon loyal ou le briseur de cœurs de la ville ? Votre réputation déterminera comment les Sims du monde réagissent face à vous et vous permet de gagner des récompenses romantiques uniques. *Mariage suprême : Donnez vie aux fantaisies de vos Sims pour leur mariage et organisez la fête d'enterrement de garçon ou de jeune fille ultime, sélectionnez et personnalisez la fête de mariage parfaite, et améliorez encore cela avec de la nourriture et des décors de mariage exclusifs. Traduction par Aster09 ;Gain de pouvoirs (Power Up) Transformez vos Sims en super-héros ! Utilisez des pouvoirs tels que lire dans les pensées, la télékinésie et la téléportation. Gagnez de nouveaux pouvoirs à l'Académie de Super-héros et utilisez-les pour faire un monde meilleur ou pour terroriser la population. Traduction par Aster09 ;Reconstruction (Rebuild) L’apocalypse a touché Les Sims 4 ! Explorez des quartiers abandonnés et allez à la rescousse des survivants, reconstruisez votre ville pour en faire une communauté florissante et combattez des zombies pour protéger votre nouvelle ville. Traduction par Aster09 ;Retour à l'école (Back to School) Emmenez vos Sims à l'école ! Faîtes participer vos enfants et vos adolescents à des activités scolaires, y compris les cours, la danse, les élections du bureau des étudiants ou devenez enseignant avec la nouvelle carrière active d’Enseignant. Traduction par Aster09 ;Vacances (Vacation) Il est temps d'emmener vos Sims en vacances ! Rendez-vous dans une des deux destinations passionnantes avec des activités uniques et la météo. Voyagez aux sommets du Mont Wright pour des vacances d'hiver où vous pouvez faire du patin à glace, faire de la luge, faire du snowboard et explorer de mystérieuses cavernes de glace. Ou rendez-vous à Isla Cordinda pour prendre le soleil, construire des châteaux de sable, surfer sur les vagues et découvrir d'anciens tombeaux. *Vacances d'été : Faîtes l'expérience du meilleur été sur une île avec des châteaux de sable, le surf et les délicieuses nourritures et boissons de l'île. *Vacances d'hiver : Profitez d'un merveilleux hiver avec des vacances dans des montagnes enneigées. Faîtes du snowboard, de la luge, des bonhommes de neige ou allez sur le lac pour faire patiner sur la glace ! *Explorez d'anciens endroits : Explorez d'anciens tombeaux dans la jungle ou de magnifiques cavernes de glace dans (texte manquant) en évitant des pièges motels et les yétis. *Les saisons d'hiver et d'été : Ramenez la météo avec vous à la maison. Faîtes l'expérience des jours chauds de l'été ou de la magique tombée de la neige dans votre ville ! Traduction par Aster09 Le 19 février 2017, un lecteur de SimCookie a partagé des captures d'écran d'un sondage GlobalTestMarket proposant de nouveau d'autres idées d'extensions pour Les Sims 4 : ;Les Sims 4 Métiers de rêve Les Sims peuvent désormais mener des carrières actives auxquelles très peu de gens ont accès dans Les Sims 4 Métiers de rêve. Obtenez la gloire et la fortune en flottant dans l'espace en tant qu'astronaute, en faisant des cambriolages dangereux en tant que voleur ou en faisant vibrer les cordes d'une guitare sur scène. * Devenez astronaute -''' Partez dans l'espace et atterrissez dans une fascinante station spatiale. Menez des expériences scientifiques, flottez dans l'espace et sortez même de la station pour vous balader. * 'Menez une vie de voleur -' Les Sims en quête d'une vie dangereuse et palpitante peuvent devenir des voleurs de renommée mondiale. Réussissez des cambriolages risqués, volez des bijoux et gérez même une association de malfaiteurs internationaux. * 'Soyez une rock star -' Formez un groupe et partez en tournée pour devenir riche et célèbre et vivre des expériences inédites. Jouez de plusieurs instruments allant de la guitare électrique à la batterie et maîtrisez vos compétences scéniques. ;Les Sims 4 Salon de beauté Les Sims qui ont besoin de changer de tête ou qui veulent gagner leur vie en proposant des services de beauté vont adorer Les Sims 4 Salon de beauté. Ouvrez un salon de beauté pour gagner des simflouz en engageant des employés et en proposant des services variés allant des coupes de cheveux aux manucures. Les Sims peuvent également se faire tatouer ou se faire enlever leurs tatouages. * 'Ouvrez votre salon de beauté -' Les Sims ayant l'esprit d'entreprise peuvent ouvrir leur propre salon et faire des bénéfices. Engagez des coiffeurs, proposez des services uniques et faites-vous une bonne réputation. * 'Profitez des services du salon -' Relookez vos Sims. Offrez-leur une coupe de cheveux, une épilation, une nouvelle couleur de cheveux et même une manucure pour leur redonner confiance en eux. * 'Faites-vous tatouer -' Les Sims en quête d'un changement plus permanent peuvent se faire tatouer sur n'importe quelle partie du corps ou se faire retirer un tatouage par laser. ;Les Sims 4 Vacances d'été L'école est finie et il est temps pour vos Sims de se détendre et de profiter du soleil dans Les Sims 4 Vacances d'été. Choisissez votre hébergement puis allez à la plage pour faire un château de sable ou participer à une fête hawaïenne. Domptez les vagues sur une planche de surf ou détendez-vous, ramassez des coquillages et découvrez des plantes et animaux marins inédits. * 'Choisissez votre hébergement -' Les Sims peuvent louer une cabane sur la plage, acheter une maison de vacances sur une falaise ou aller dans un hôtel luxueux avec vue sur la mer. * 'Faites des activités amusantes à la plage -' Profitez du soleil et allez à la plage pour construire un château de sable, faire un feu de camp ou apprendre de nouvelles danses lors d'une soirée hawaïenne. * 'Surfez -' Faites un hang-ten et frimez avec vos compétences en surf. Choisissez votre planche de surf et améliorez vos compétences pour devenir une légende du surf et une célébrité locale. * 'Explorez la plage -' Promenez-vous sur la plage où vous pouvez ramasser des plantes et animaux marins rares, découvrir de nouveaux coraux colorés et peut-être même croiser la légendaire sirène au coucher du soleil. Le 21 février 2017, un lecteur de SimsVIP a partagé des captures d'écran d'un sondage proposant de nouveau d'autres idées d'extensions pour Les Sims 4 : ;Les Sims 4 Mode avant-gardiste (Fashion Forward) À vos aiguilles et vos fils car il est l'heure pour vos Sims d'arborer leurs confections dans Les Sims 4 Mode avant-gardiste. Confectionnez et personnalisez de nouvelles tendances, organisez un défilé de mode et gagnez une réputation avec vos derniers looks. Choisissez de devenir mannequin et avancez dans votre carrière pour atteindre la célébrité. * 'Confectionnez de nouvelles tendances -' Les Sims habiles de leurs mains peuvent se mettre derrière leur machine à coudre pour confectionner de nouveaux vêtements. Choisissez le style et personnalisez la couleur, le motif et imprimez divers looks. * 'Organisez un défilé de mode -' Allez au centre-ville pour rejoindre un défilé de mode, où les mannequins peuvent se pavaner et montrer leurs nouvelles poses. Les top models et les stylistes créeront les tendances en ville. * 'Carrière de mannequin -' Lancez-vous dans la nouvelle carrière de mannequin et devenez vous-même un célèbre mannequin. Améliorez vos compétences de mannequin pour augmenter votre célébrité et faire enfler votre porte-feuille. Traduction par Aster09 ;Les Sims 4 Vie amoureuse (Love Life) Les Sims intéressés par les choses du coeur vont être aux anges avec Les Sims 4 Vie amoureuse. Allez à divers rencards dans de tous nouveaux lieux ou jouez les entremetteurs pour vos amis. Vivez les joies (et drames) du mariage, de la demande de permission aux parents à la lune de miel. * 'Allez à des rencards -' Ayez vos premiers rencards, blind dates ou rencards de groupe dans une multitude de nouveaux endroits, du Jardin des amoureux au Café du clair de lune, complétés par une scène de concert privé. * 'Soyez un entremetteur -' Entrainez vos compétences d'entremetteur en arrangeant des rencards aux Sims, donnez des conseils romantiques et pilotez les drames des rencards en tant qu'entremetteur. * 'Organisez un mariage -' Les mariages sont encore plus grandioses qu'avant. Demandez aux parents des Sims leur permission pour se marier, goûtez aux joies des enterrements de vie de garçon ou de jeune fille et planifiez même les détails de votre grand jour. Traduction par Aster09 ;Les Sims 4 Vacances d'hiver (Winter Vacation) Le froid de l'hiver est arrivé et il est temps d'emmener vos Sims pour des vacances hivernales avec Les Sims 4 Vacances d'hiver. Choisissez votre hébergement d'hiver préféré puis aventurez-vous à l'extérieur pour construire un bonhomme de neige ou participer à une bataille de boules de neige. Faites du snowboard et participez à des compétitions pour gagner des médailles ou optez pour une promenade tranquille dans les montagnes pour voir ce que vous pourrez y découvrir. * 'Choisissez votre hébergement -' Installez-vous dans votre retraite hivernale en choisissant de louer une cabane d'hiver enneigée, une maison de vacances familiale ou profitez au maximum dans un hôtel complet avec service de chambre. * 'Jouez dans la neige -' Emmenez vos Sims dehors et profitez de la neige. Construisez un bonhomme de neige, faites des anges des neiges ou affrontez vos amis dans une bataille de boules de neige. * 'Faites du snowboard -' Direction la rampe et montrez vos compétences en snowboard. Inscrivez-vous à la compétition de snowboard pour viser l'or et remporter des prix. * 'Explorez les montagnes -' Enfilez vos chaussures de neige pour une promenade relaxante à travers les montagnes enneigées. Suivez la trace d'animaux, découvrez des grottes et peut-être croiserez-vous le chemin du légendaire abominable homme des neiges. Traduction par Aster09 ;Les Sims 4 Entrepreneur (Entrepreneur) Les Sims enthousiasmés par l'idée de lancer leur propre entreprise pourront faire des bénéfices dans Les Sims 4 Entrepreneur. Achetez des maisons dédélabrées, transformez-les en foyers magnifiques et revendez-les pour faire des bénéfices. Ouvrez et dirigez une galerie d'art, construisez un parc aquatique communautaire ou ouvrez un café complet avec friandises et musique live. * 'Achetez et redécorez des maisons -' Démarrez votre propre empire immobilier en achetant des maisons en mauvais état, puis en les relookant pour les revendre et faire des bénéfices. * 'Ouvrez une galerie d'art -' Lancez votre propre galerie d'art pour engager des artistes locaux, commander de nouvelles pièces et organiser des cours d'art. * 'Construisez un parc aquatique -' Créez votre propre parc aquatique communautaire pour que le quartier puisse en profiter, complétez-le avec de nouvelles attractions aquatiques pour l'amusement de toute la famille. * 'Ouvrez un café -' Engrangez des bénéfices en ouvrant votre propre café complet avec des douceurs caféinées, des bouchées appétissantes et engagez des musiciens locaux pour divertir les invités. Traduction par Aster09 Le 23 février 2017, Becccaboo et YOURNOTMYSUPERVISOR, deux membres de Reddit, ont partagé des captures d'écran d'un sondage proposant de nouveau d'autres idées d'extensions pour Les Sims 4 : ;Les Sims 4 Fées (Fairies) Marchez doucement à travers la poussière magique et essayez de ne pas éternuer, car il est temps d'embrasser la magie dans Les Sims 4 Fées. Créez vos fées qui sont petites et oh tellement magiques. Échappez-vous vers un monde féérique secret où vous pourrez apprendre des tours pour user de votre malice de retour dans le monde réel. * 'Créez des fées -' Créez votre propre petit nouveau Sim fée en utilisant une variété de nouveaux vêtements magiques, des ailes colorées et des options de décoration étincelantes. * 'Monde féérique secret -' Les fées peuvent papillonner à travers un nouveau monde féérique et magique, qui ne peut être vu qui si vous êtes une fée ou si vous avez reçu une permission spéciale par une fée. * 'Causez des méfaits -' Rassemblez suffisamment de poussière magique de fée et entrainez votre fée pour apprendre de nouveaux tours. Causez des méfaits, enchantez des objets et embrassez le chaos magique. Traduction par Aster09 The Sims 4: Secret Garden (Les Sims 4: Jardin secret) Le 4 décembre 2016, le fan David Flores découvre que dans la liste des prix d'un concours EA se trouve le jeu The Sims 4: Secret Garden (littéralement Les Sims 4: Jardin secret). Si on peut croire à une erreur faisant référence au kit Jardin romantique, on se rend cependant compte que les seuls jeux Les Sims 4 proposés sont des packs d'extension ou des packs de jeu, aucun kit d'objets. Il pourrait donc bien s'agir d'un futur pack d'extension ou pack de jeu. Rumeurs confirmées Les Sims 4: Au Travail (pack d'extension) Le 9 octobre 2014, des lecteurs de SimsVIP ont partagé des captures d'écran d'un sondage officiel proposant différentes idées d'extensions pour Les Sims 4, dont une concernant des carrières actives et les commerces. ;Carrières actives (Active Careers) :Vos Sims auront la chance d'essayer une variété de carrières complètement actives qui permettent un gameplay excitant et, pour vous, l'opportunité de raconter de toutes nouvelles histoires. Contrôlez directement toutes les actions de vos Sims pendant qu'ils travaillent et regardez-les créer de nouvelles inventions en tant que scientifique, aider les autres Sims en tant que médecin ou résoudre des crimes en tant que détective parmi d'autres options de carrière. *Carrière de médecin : En tant que médecin, vous pourrez examiner et traiter des patients, procéder à des actes chirurgicaux et mettre au monde des bébés, tout cela dans le nouvel Hôpital. *Carrière scientifique : Créez de nouvelles inventions au Laboratoire scientifique, menez des expériences sur vous-même ou d'autres et pourquoi pas même découvrir des extraterrestres, des mondes extraterrestres et de la technologie extraterrestre dans le désert en tant que scientifique. *Carrière de détective : Vous pourrez enquêter sur des scènes de crime uniques, interroger des Sims au Poste de police et patrouiller dans les rues en résolvant des crimes en tant que nouveau détective. *Carrière des affaires : En tant qu'expert des ventes, vous travaillez au téléphone, discutez dans la salle de déjeuner, faites des blagues de bureau à votre patron et signez de gros contrats. *Carrière d'agent de ménage : En tant qu'agent de ménage, vous aiderez les Sims à garder leurs maisons propres et vous apprendrez aussi leurs secrets les plus profonds au passage. *Carrière de styliste personnel : Devenez un acheteur personnel et relookez vos clients avec les dernières tendances en terme de vêtements, maquillage et accessoires. *Carrière d'architecte : En utilisant le mode Construction, vous pourrez concevoir et construire des maisons et endroits pour n'importe quel voisin et citoyen de votre ville, pour une certaine somme bien sûr. *Décorateur d'intérieur : Avec un oeil pour la décoration d'intérieur, vous devrez concevoir des pièces stylées pour tous vos clients. *De nouveaux quartiers : Voyagez pour explorer les nouvelles carrières basées sur des quartiers comprenant des bureaux, des hôpitaux, etc, ainsi que de nouveaux objets à collectionner qui vous aideront faire votre travail convenablement. Traduction par Aster09 ;Propriétaire d'un commerce (Business Owner) :Faites l'expérience de la vie en tant qu'entrepreneur dans Les Sims 4. Construisez une variété de commerces différents et gérez à la fois vos employés et vos clients. Créez des produits uniques, imprégnez-les avec des valeurs sentimentales spéciales et dirigez votre commerce comme vous le souhaitez. *Créez et gérez un commerce : Concevez un magasin pour attirer les bons clients, mettez en rayon les bons objets pour faire des ventes, gérez le commerce en recrutant et renvoyant des employés et faites de la publicité pour attirer encore plus de clients. *Créez un magasin de vêtements : Rassemblez des tenues personnalisées pour les vendre dans votre propre magasin de vêtements. *Galerie d'art : Mettez dans votre galerie d'art des peintures et des photographies uniques tout en la gérant. *Boulangeries et cafés : Créez de délicieuses friandises et vendez-les à d'autres Sims dans votre propre boulangerie ou café. *Partagez vos magasins : Partagez vos commerces avec le monde en utilisant la Galerie. Les autres joueurs pourront-ils gérer votre commerce mieux que vous ? *Carrière de photographe : Capturez des souvenirs éternels avec votre appareil photo et vendez vos images au plus offrant pour gagner quelques simflouz. Traduction par Aster09 À noter que le contenu du jeu final peut différer de ce qui a été décrit ci-dessus. Le 4 décembre 2014, Taylor Parks, actrice et chanteuse qui a prêté sa voix pour Les Sims 4, a tweeté quelques messages révélant l'arrivée d'un disque additionnel. Les tweets ont ensuite été supprimés. Elle y mentionne la présence d'extraterrestres.Source Le 6 janvier 2015, Zerbu découvre, après une mise à jour du jeu, des codes dans les fichiers du jeu concernant des carrières actives. Le 28 janvier 2015, EA publie un document concernant le 3ème trimestre de son année fiscale (début octobre à fin décembre). Ce document contient les passages suivants : Texte original : :The reduction in our Q4 revenue expectation is based on uncertainty around future currency movements and the decision to move EA Sports PGA Tour and the first Sims 4 expansion pack into fiscal 2016. Traduction par Aster09 : :La réduction de nos attentes en terme de revenu pour le 4ème trimestre est basée sur l'incertitude entourant les fluctuations des devises et la décision de déplacer EA Sports PGA Tour et le premier disque additionnel des Sims 4 à l'année fiscale 2016. Texte original : :PGA Golf and the first Sims expansion pack will both fall into Q1 now. Those were originally in our thinking for Q4. Traduction par Aster09 : :PGA Golf et le premier disque additionnel des Sims sortiront au premier trimestre finalement. Ils étaient initialement prévus pour le 4ème trimestre. Ce document indique donc que le premier disque additionnel pour Les Sims 4 était initialement prévu pour sortir au cours du 4ème trimestre de l'année fiscale 2015 (entre début janvier 2015 et fin mars 2015) mais a finalement été décalé afin d'entrer dans l'année fiscale 2016 d'Electronic Arts, et plus précisément au premier trimestre (entre début avril 2015 et fin juin 2015). 'Le 4 février 2015, EA et Maxis annoncent le premier pack d'extension pour ''Les Sims 4 intitulé Les Sims 4: Au Travail. Les Sims 4: Détente au spa (pack de jeu) Le 9 octobre 2014, des lecteurs de SimsVIP ont partagé des captures d'écran d'un sondage officiel proposant différentes idées d'extensions pour Les Sims 4, dont une concernant le bien-être. ;Santé et bien-être (Health and Wellness) :Aidez vos Sims à vivre une vie plus saine et plus heureuse ! Participez à de toutes nouvelles activités de bien-être comme des massages apaisants, des bains de boue, de l'acuponcture, des saunas et des entraînements personnels. Vous aurez aussi l'opportunité d'ouvrir et gérer un centre de bien-être pour répandre la santé et la joie tout en gagnant quelques simflouz supplémentaires au passage. Traduction par Aster09 '' À noter que le contenu du jeu final peut différer de ce qui a été décrit ci-dessus. '''Le 1er juillet 2015, le Studio Sims annonce le pack de jeu ''Les Sims 4: Détente au spa.' ''Les Sims 4: En Cuisine (kit d'objets) Le 22 juillet 2015, SimsVIP découvre qu'Amazon Canada liste la collection The Sims 4 Outdoor Retreat Cool Kitchen Bundle. Si Outdoor Retreat est le nom anglais de Destination Nature, Cool Kitchen (littéralement Cuisine cool) est inconnu jusqu'ici et pourrait être le nom d'une nouvelle extension. Le 29 juillet 2015, le Studio Sims annonce le kit d'objets Les Sims 4: En Cuisine. Les Sims 4: Accessoires Effrayants (kit d'objets) Le 22 août 2015, un membre du site officiel découvre sur le profil LinkedIn de Marcos de Lima, un testeur brésilien chez EA, que celui-ci travaille sur The Sims 4 Spooky Stuff (littéralement Les Sims 4 Kit Effrayant). Le 23 septembre 2015, EA annonce le kit d'objets Les Sims 4 Accessoires Effrayants. Les Sims 4: Au Restaurant (pack de jeu) Le 15 février 2016, SimGuruNinja twitte « Attendez ! Je sais que vous avez faim d'actualités et je suis impatient de vous servir des informations fraîches bientôt ! » en réponse à une discussion concernant le prochain jeu de la série. Le vocabulaire choisi présage un jeu orienté vers la restauration. Le 12 avril 2016, la page Facebook officielle des Sims Latin America a révélé divers indices allant à nouveau dans le sens d'un jeu sur le thème de la restauration en précisant notamment que le jeu aura un rapport avec la compétence culinaire. Le 19 avril 2016, un teaser officialise le thème de la restauration et qu'il s'agira d'un pack de jeu. Le 17 mai 2016, le pack de jeu Les Sims 4: Au Restaurant est officiellement annoncé. Les Sims 4: Chambre D'enfants (kit d'objets) Le 7 juin 2016, le site de classification ESRB liste le jeu The Sims 4 Kids Room Stuff (littéralement Les Sims 4 Chambre d'enfants). Le même jour, SimsDomination découvre qu'Origin a enregistré le jeu The Sims 4 Kids Room Stuff. Le 21 juin 2016, le kit d'objets Les Sims 4: Chambre D'enfants est officiellement annoncé. Les Sims 4: En plein air Le 7 juin 2016, SimsDomination découvre qu'Origin a enregistré le jeu The Sims 4 Backyard Stuff. Le 12 juillet 2016, le kit d'objets Les Sims 4: En plein air est officiellement annoncé. Les Sims 4: Vie Citadine (pack d'extension) Le 9 octobre 2014, des lecteurs de SimsVIP ont partagé des captures d'écran d'un sondage officiel proposant différentes idées d'extensions pour Les Sims 4, parmi lesquelles des extensions orientées sur le thème de la vie en ville. ;La vie en ville (City Living) :Il est temps pour vos Sims d'expérimenter la vie en ville. Rencontrez de tout nouveaux voisins et amis alors que vos Sims vivent dans un loft ou un appartement dans un des nombreux gratte-ciels. Vos Sims pourront voir les derniers groupes et DJ, et danser toute la nuit dans les boîtes de nuit situées sur les toits. Si vous êtes inspiré, vous aurez même la possibilité de créer un groupe et essayer d'accéder au succès ! Traduction par Aster09 ;La vie en bourg (Town Life) :Créez une nouvelle ville vivante et évoluée pour vos Sims ! Construisez votre ville avec de nouveaux endroits comme des restaurants ambulants, des cafés, des marchés et bien d'autres. Changez les règles de votre ville en devenant maire et en créant vos propres lois ou utilisez les nouveaux outils de modification de quartier pour personnaliser complètement votre ville comme vous le souhaitez. *De tout nouveaux endroits : Visitez une variété de nouveaux lieux en ville dont des restaurants, des cafés et des laveries automatiques. *Evénements communautaires : Participez à de nouveaux événements se déroulant partout en ville ! Achetez des produits frais au marché ou allez diner dans un restaurant ambulant haut de gamme. *Soyez le maire : Lancez-vous dans une carrière en tant que politique local ! Démarrez en tant qu'organisateur communautaire et organisez des manifestations devant le nouvel Hôtel de ville. Récoltez suffisamment de soutien et devenez le maire, créez de nouvelles lois qui affectent le monde entier ! *Personnalisez la ville : Décorez toute votre ville avec les nouveaux outils de modification de quartier. Contrôlez quels Sims visitent la ville et même ceux qui emménagent, avec une variété de nouvelles options. Traduction par Aster09 Le 8 août 2015, un lecteur de SimsVIP a partagé des captures d'écran d'un sondage officiel proposant de nouveau d'autres idées d'extensions pour Les Sims 4 dont une extension encore une fois orientée sur la vie urbaine. ;Métropole (Metropolis) :Emménagez dans une ville animée et moderne ! Vivez dans les nouveaux appartements et penthouses, mangez à des roulottes de nourriture et faîtes des achats aux marchés, et immergez vos Sims dans les différentes cultures de la ville en explorant les nombreux quartiers différents. Traduction par Aster09 À noter que le contenu du jeu final peut différer des idées abordées par ces propositions. Le 17 août 2016, OSimBR découvre que le site du ministère de la justice brésilien dédié à la classification des jeux liste le disque additionnel The Sims 4: Vida Na Cidade (littéralement Les Sims 4: Vie en ville). Le 30 août 2016, le site Sims Community reçoit un e-mail anonyme avec des informations et une image pour une extension City Life (littéralement Vie en ville). L'e-mail indique la présence d'appartements, de basket ball, de festivals culturels et de la carrière politique. Le 1er septembre 2016, Sims Community reçoit de nouveau un e-mail du même anonyme, avec cette fois-ci une image promotionnelle, dévoilant ce qui semble être les festivals culturels. Le 4 septembre 2016, c'est Sims Center qui dévoile la même image non rognée et en meilleure qualité, montrant encore plus le monde et les festivals. Le 12 septembre 2016, Les Sims 4: Vie Citadine est annoncé sur les réseaux sociaux via un teaser. Les Sims 4: Vampires (pack de jeu) Le 23 septembre 2016, SimsVIP découvre que Ilan Eshkeri, compositeur de musique pour Les Sims 4, a annoncé sur Twitter travailler sur des musiques pour de nouveaux packs Les Sims 4 « effrayants » avec une vidéo associée sur son compte Instagram. Le tweet et la vidéo ont ensuite été supprimés. Le pack de jeu Les Sims 4 Vampires a été annoncé le 10 janvier 2017 et correspond probablement aux packs effrayants dont il était question. Les Sims 4: Chiens et Chats (pack d'extension) Le 28 mars 2016, SimTimes a participé à un sondage officiel proposant une idée d'extension pour Les Sims 4 centré sur les animaux. Faîtes entrer des chats, des chiens et des chevaux dans la vie de vos Sims dans Les Sims 4 ! Ces nouveaux compagnons apporteront à vos Sims de nouvelles expériences et activités, et régaleront vos Sims avec leur affection et leurs comportements imprévisibles. Caractéristiques : Adoptez ou créez des animaux : Vos Sims peuvent adopter ou créer des chiens, des chats et des chevaux dans un nouveau outil Créer un animal. Le puissant Les Sims 4 Créer un animal vous permettra de choisir une race spécifique ou en créer une de zéro. Personnalisez les formes de vos animaux, leurs couleurs et leurs parties du museau à la queue. Construisez une relation avec les animaux de vos Sims : Vos Sims construiront des relations avec leurs loyaux compagnons. Gagnez des récompenses en entraînant vos animaux et faîtes augmenter vos besoins Social et Amusement plus rapidement avec vos animaux ! Observez les personnalités des animaux de vos Sims : Les animaux exhiberont leurs traits uniques pour vos Sims. Découvrez s'ils sont intelligents, courageux et amicaux ou idiots, rapides et agiles. Encouragez les bons comportements et disciplinez les mauvais. Explorez un nouveau monde : Vos Sims peuvent vivre dans un magnifique nouveau monde présentant de nouveaux quartiers et des lieux adaptés aux animaux. Montez à cheval dans les pâturages ou promenez les chiens dans la rue. Vous pouvez même collectionner des poissons et des reptiles en les trouvant partout dans le monde. Jouez en tant qu'animaux : Prenez le contrôle des animaux de vos Sims pour chasser, creuser, attaquer et trouver des objets à collectionner dans le monde. Envoyez-les où vous voulez lorsque vous avez le contrôle ! Passez la journée à quatre pattes au lieu de deux. Nouvelles compétences et carrières pour animaux : Apprenez des compétences aux animaux de vos Sims comme chasser, sauter, faire la course et repérer des objets à collectionner. Ou, envoyez vos chats et chiens au travail pour gagner quelques simflouz supplémentaires ! Traduction par Aster09 Le 12 janvier 2017, SimsCommunity découvre de nouvelles informations dans les fichiers du jeu après la mise à jour des bambins. Les fichiers font mention des chiens, des chats et des chevaux, cependant les chevaux ne sont mentionnés que dans un seul fichier, il est probable qu'ils ne soient pas présents dans le jeu final. Le 7 février 2017, grâce à l'outil Sims4Studio, on découvre l'existence de nouvelles composantes du Créer un Sim pour de la fourrure sur le corps, des oreilles, de la fourrure sur les oreilles, des queues et de la fourrure sur la queue. Des composantes probablement liées aux animaux. Le 17 février 2017, SimsVIP découvre de nouveaux codes du jeu mentionnant des chats et des chiens. Le 19 février 2017, un lecteur de SimCookie a partagé des captures d'écran d'un sondage GlobalTestMarket proposant différentes idées d'extensions pour Les Sims 4 dont à nouveau une destinée aux animaux, Les Sims 4 Bestioles. Les Sims qui ont envie d'un animal de compagnie mais qui manquent d'espace chez eux vont adorer Les Sims 4 Bestioles. Adoptez une grande variété de nouveaux petits animaux, apprenez-leur des tours ou faites-en même l'élevage pour obtenir des apparences rares. Construisez votre propre animalerie pour gagner de l'argent avec d'adorables bestioles et leurs accessoires. * Adoptez de nouveaux animaux -''' Faites adopter un nouvel animal à votre Sim et faites-le s'en occuper. Faites votre choix parmi un oiseau bavard, un furet espiègle, un adorable cochon d'Inde ou un reptile furtif. * 'Des espèces et tours inédits -' Apprenez de nouveaux tours aux animaux, comme aller chercher un objet ou dire de nouvelles expressions. Créez vos propres espèces rares ayant une apparence et une personnalité spécifiques. * 'Construisez une animalerie -' Créez votre propre animalerie pour vendre des animaux variés et gagner des simflouz. Vendez des habitats pour animaux, de la nourriture pour animaux et même des jouets pour les divertir. Le 7 mai 2017, TwistedMexican a trouvé de nouveaux éléments de code concernant des animations où les animaux sautent sur des comptoirs, des bars, des réfrigérateurs, des tables et des lits. Le 4 juin 2017, SimsVIP découvre que le revendeur slovaque BRLOH liste The Sims 4 Dogs and Cats (littéralement Les Sims 4 Chiens et chats) avec une date de sortie pour le 9 novembre 2017. 'Le 21 août 2017, le Studio Sims annonce le pack d'extension ''Les Sims 4: Chiens et Chats pour une sortie le 10 novembre 2017. Les Sims 4: Saisons (pack d'extension) Le 4 mars 2018, un lecteur de SimsVIP a partagé sa discussion avec un agent du service client EA dans laquelle ce dernier indique que l'équipe de développement travaille sur un pack Saisons pour Les Sims 4. Le même jour, un autre lecteur de SimsVIP partage aussi sa discussion avec un autre agent, cette fois à propos de la date de sortie qu'il annonce pour le 18 septembre 2018. À noter qu'il est peu coutume qu'un agent du service client soit informé de ce type d'informations et surtout qu'il soit autorisé à les divulguer. Aussi la date du 18 septembre 2018 semble être reprise d'une discussion de prédiction de fans du forum officiel. Le 23 mai 2018, un tease prévient d'une annonce pour le lendemain. Le teaser montre un épouvantail ainsi que des arbres dont les feuilles sont jaunies en arrière-plan, suggérant potentiellement une annonce liée aux saisons. Le 24 mai 2018, le revendeur suédois discshop ainsi que GameFAQs listent The Sims 4 Seasons (littéralement Les Sims 4 Saisons) avec une sortie prévue pour le 22 juin 2018. Le 24 mai 2018, le Studio Sims annonce le pack d'extension Les Sims 4: Saisons pour une sortie le 22 juin 2018. Les Sims 4: Heure de gloire (pack d'extension) Le 9 octobre 2014, des lecteurs de SimsVIP ont partagé des captures d'écran d'un sondage officiel proposant différentes idées d'extensions pour Les Sims 4, dont une concernant la célébrité. ;Gloire et fortune (Fame and Fortune) Faites l'expérience de l'ascension vers la gloire avec vos Sims ! Faites de votre Sim le dernier acteur en vogue, une star de la chanson pop ou un snob réalisateur de film. Vous pourrez aussi partager les films que vous créez dans la Galerie afin d'en faire profiter les autres fans. Si vivre la vie de célébrité n'est pas votre truc, vous pouvez devenir un photographe indépendant et faire fortune en prenant des photos tel un paparazzi. *Devenez une célébrité : Escaladez les échelons de la célébrité jusqu'à la gloire et la fortune. Gérez votre image et votre profil en ligne, signez des autographes, profitez de l'adoration des fans ou cachez-vous des paparazzi. *Carrière d'acteur : Vos Sims pourront se produire dans leurs propres films - dont des films d'action aventure, des comédies, des comédies musicales et des films muets. *Carrière de chanteur : Entrainez ces cordes vocales jusqu'à la perfection. Ou pas ! Être une star de la pop n'est pas seulement une question de bien chanter, vous avez aussi besoin de popularité. *Carrière de réalisateur de film : Produisez ce dernier film indépendant ou optez pour le blockbuster de la saison. Une fois terminé, partagez-le dans la Galerie et obtenez les votes de vos amis de la vraie vie jusqu'à la gloire ! *Photographie : Prenez des photos de remises de distinctions (awards) pour aider les célébrités à améliorer leur image ou utilisez votre appareil photo pour prendre sur le fait des Sims célèbres dans des situations étranges tel un paparazzi. *Fêtes hollywoodiennes : Organisez des fêtes VIP et contrôlez la liste des invités afin de s'assurer que seules les plus populaires entrent. *Explorez le backlot du studio : Explorez le backlot du studio pour découvrir différentes scènes et accessoires à utiliser pour vos différents films. Traduction par Aster09 À noter que le contenu du jeu final peut différer de ce qui a été décrit ci-dessus. Le 8 octobre 2018, les réseaux sociaux officiels Les Sims ont teasé une extension dédiée à la célébrité. Le même jour, le site du revendeur Pan Vision liste The Sims 4 Expansion 6 (littéralement Les Sims 4 Extension 6) pour une sortie le 6 novembre 2018. Le 9 octobre 2018, le Studio Sims annonce le pack d'extension Les Sims 4: Heure de gloire pour une sortie le 16 novembre 2018. Les Sims 4: Iles paradisiaques (pack d'extension) Le 15 mai 2019, le revendeur Instant Gaming liste le pack d'extension The Sims 4: Tropical Paradise (littéralement Les Sims 4: Paradis tropical) pour une sortie en 2019. La page semble révéler quelques caractéristiques du jeu, mais il s'agit en réalité d'un copier-coller d'idées de joueurs provenant du forum officiel. Le 15 mai 2019 toujours, le revendeur néerlandais Gamesync liste également The Sims 4: Tropical Paradise et prévoit une sortie en juin 2019. Le 16 mai 2019, le revendeur Instant Gaming a changé le titre de sa page et du pack en The Sims 4 Island Paradise (littéralement Les Sims 4 Île paradisiaque mais c'est également le même titre que The Sims 3 Island Paradise qui est devenu Les Sims 3 Île de Rêve en français). Le 4 juin 2019, le revendeur Pan Vision liste The Sims 4: Island Living (littéralement Les Sims 4: Vie sur les îles) avec une sortie annoncée pour le 21 juin 2019. La page a cependant été blanchie peu de temps après. Le 7 juin 2019, Origin fuite la page du jeu Les Sims 4: Iles paradisiaques. Le 8 juin 2019, le pack d'extension Les Sims 4: Iles paradisiaques est officiellement annoncé pour une sortie le 21 juin 2019. Les Sims 4: Monde magique (pack de jeu) Le 23 février 2017, Becccaboo et YOURNOTMYSUPERVISOR, deux membres de Reddit, ont partagé des captures d'écran d'un sondage proposant des idées d'extensions pour Les Sims 4, dont un sur les sorcières : ;Les Sims 4 Sorcières (Witches) Les sorcières se réunissent dans leur camp pour créer des potions et maudire dans Les Sims 4 Sorcières. Créez des sorcières à l'aspect âgé et méchant ou juvénile et innocent. Préparez des potions magiques et lancez des sorts avec votre balais magique qui peut également être utilisé pour voler à travers la nuit. * Créez des sorcières -''' Créez une sorcière de la plus moche à la plus juvénile. Choisissez depuis depuis les cheveux ébouriffés et verrues aux capes luxueuses et méchants nouveaux vêtements. * 'Préparez des potions -' Sortez la bouilloire pour préparer des potions puissantes qui vous aideront à lancer de puissants sorts sur les objets, maudire les autres Sims ou provoquer des actions inattendues aux autres Sims. * 'Balais magique -' Aucune sorcière n'est complète sans un balai magique. Utilisez-le pour voler dans la nuit, lancer de nouveaux sorts ou repousser les autres Sims qui sont moins enthousiastes face à vos pouvoirs mystiques. Traduction par Aster09 À noter que le contenu du jeu final peut différer de ce qui a été décrit ci-dessus. 'Le 8 juin 2019, le pack de jeu ''Les Sims 4: Monde magique est officiellement annoncé. Les Sims 4: A la fac (pack d'extension) Le 8 août 2015, un lecteur de SimsVIP a partagé des captures d'écran d'un sondage officiel proposant des idées d'extensions pour Les Sims 4, dont un dédié à l'université : ;Université (University) Envoyez vos Sims à l'université ! Explorez le campus universitaire et décidez si votre Sim étudiera pour exceller à ses examens ou passera ses journées à faire la fête. Les Sims peuvent s'engager auprès de fraternités et de sororités et essayer de devenir des membres de ces prestigieuses organisations. Traduction par Aster09 Le 23 février 2017, Becccaboo et YOURNOTMYSUPERVISOR, deux membres de Reddit, ont partagé des captures d'écran d'un sondage proposant de nouveau d'autres idées d'extensions pour Les Sims 4 avec de nouveau l'une d'elle dédiée à l'université : ;Les Sims 4 Sur le campus (On Campus) L'école commence et il est temps pour vos Sims d'ouvrir leurs livres dans Les Sims 4 Sur le campus. Emmenez vos Sims adolescents en internat pour améliorer leurs compétences, découvrez-en plus sur eux-mêmes et impressionnez leur coup de coeur. Emménagez à l'université pour apprendre de nouvelles compétences de carrière, rejoignez des groupes et faites l'expérience de la folie de la vie en dortoir. * Rejoignez un internat -''' Les Sims adolescents dévoués à leurs livres peuvent assister à des cours avancés où ils apprendront de nouveaux sujets et pèseront le pour et le contre d'être le larbin d'un enseignant. * 'Trouvez votre place -' Les Sims peuvent découvrir qui ils sont vraiment et qui ils veulent devenir. Passez des mots à votre coup de coeur à l'école, créez une clique et faites face aux brutes. Rejoignez une société, secrète ou académique, et voyez quelles aventures s'offrent à vous ! * 'Vie universitaire -' Jouez au frisbee ou à la balle dans la cour du campus. Menez une manifestation sur le campus. Faufilez-vous derrière la bibliothèque pour vous bécoter avec votre moitié. * 'Vivez dans des dortoirs -' Vivez avec vos pairs sans le regard vigilant de vos parents. Rencontrez de nouveaux amis, découvrez l'amour et organisez une fête sans être pris sur le fait. Piégez vos amis, affrontez les sociétés rivales et vivez la vie loin des parents ! Traduction par Aster09 À noter que le contenu du jeu final peut différer de ce qui a été décrit ci-dessus. Le 14 septembre 2019, un employé de Target découvre listé dans son gestionnaire d'inventaire Sims 4 Ep 8 Discover University (littéralement Les Sims 4 Extension 8 Découvrir l'université) pour une sortie le 15 novembre 2019. Le 14 octobre 2019, SimsVIP découvre que les revendeurs cheapestgamecards, livekaarten, joybuggy et livecards listent The Sims 4 Discover University (littéralement Les Sims 4 Découvrir l'université) ou The Sims 4: Oplev Universitet (littéralement Les Sims 4: Faites l'expérience de l'université) pour une sortie le 15 novembre 2019. Le 18 octobre 2019, l'utilisateur nando_aze découvre la page officielle de The Sims 4 Discover University sur le Microsoft Store US de la XBOX ONE, révélant la description et les caractéristiques du jeu comme il convient de les voir sur Origin. Le 21 octobre 2019, le compte Twitter The Sims tease une bande-annonce pour Les Sims 4 À la fac. 'Le 22 octobre 2019, le pack d'extension ''Les Sims 4: À la fac est officiellement annoncé pour une sortie 15 novembre 2019 sur PC et Mac et le 17 décembre 2019 sur Xbox One et PlayStation 4. ---- N'hésitez pas à commenter ou nous prévenir si vous trouvez des indices ! Catégorie:Billets de blog Catégorie:Billets de blog/Actualités Sims Catégorie:Rumeurs